Wolf Noah
by Nell14
Summary: Something strange is happening to Allen and it seems as if Cross knows what it is, why cant Allen remember how he met Mana? Read to find out! rated T just to be safe. May be Yullen in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I don't own -Man

* * *

5 years ago Normal P.O.V

As a drunken cross walked down the street holding his hammer in his hand and swaying from side to side he came across a young boy who looked about 15 but he had pure white hair. The same boy was playing poker with about 5 other people who, had already been striped to their underwear. As cross for some reason approached the boy curiously, still with his hammer in his hand he tripped, causing the boy who had no time to dodge to get it in the back of the head. The boy went unconscious so cross –who had somehow recovered from his drunkenness- decided to take the boy back to where he was staying even though it was not like him, for some reason cross thought that the boy would be useful –in a paying off debt way-. Sadly the people who had been playing poker with the boy had other ideas –like getting their clothes back and bashing him-, as they surrounded the boy and cross a girl with pure white long hair, pure white skin and was wearing a snow white dress appeared out of nowhere, she was standing in front of cross –who was now holding the boy bridal style-, she then snatched the boy out of crosses hands and held him bridal style. Just as the people who had been playing poker with the boy were about to attack the boy opened his eyes and asked all of them

"Who are you? Who am I?" A tear fell down from the white haired girls face. Just after the girl had started to cry a man with brown hair walked over to the two white haired teens and Cross. Cross looking like it has nothing to do with him, the girl crying so much that it seemed like the world would flood and the boy had a 'what the hell is going on?' look on his face (he was still in the girls arms).

"Mana, Allen he doesn't- he doesn't remember anything" The girl said to the man who had just made an entry, the man's eyes widened in shock.

Present time

One after the other, the Akuma just kept coming, there was no end to it or so the three exorcists thought. As the number of Akuma gradually died down only two exorcists were in sight, Lavi and Lenalee looked around frantically searching for their missing friend. It took them three hours to find an unconscious half dead Allen Walker –who was now freezing in the snow-. Lenalee quickly activated her innocence picked up her unconscious friend and dashed, looking for the closest inn or a place where he could have his wounds bandaged up. Little did she know what was going on in Allen's dream.

Allen's dream Allen's P.O.V

As I woke up I saw that I was covered in blood, as I looked around I saw dead bodies –well the remains of them- It looked as if the people had been attacked and devoured by wolfs and for some unknown reason I feel awfully calm.

"What happened?" I questioned to no one –because no one was there- for some reason I felt that something bad would happen and sure enough it did.

"You did this Allen, you hunted and devoured your prey" I heard a voice say and I shook my head in denial. What the voice said next was what would shatter my world

"How did you meat Mana?" 'I can't remember!' I felt a tear fall from my right eye. I tried to block out the voice who was asking the same question over and over again. The scenery in the dream stayed the same until the voice said

"Allen, you are a cursed wolf!" With that the scenery faded to a pitch black nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 1 finished!

Authors Notes

For all who have read 'The Creator' sorry i haven't updated, I just cant think of anything for it T-T If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me.

I don't even know why I decided to write this, I just got the urge to write something about wolfs. I will continue if anyone wants me to~

(\(\  
(=I.I)  
o((")(")


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own -Man

* * *

3 weeks after the exorcists had returned from their latest mission. The Infirmary 11PM

"Lavi, he still hasn't woken up" Lenalee said with tears flowing from her eyes. Lavi was equally upset as Lenalee even though he wouldn't show it as much as the Chinese girl crying next to him. The two exorcists just looked at their unconscious friend. About 5 minutes later just as they were about to leave they heard the unconscious boy wake up.

"Allen!" Both the Baka Usagi and Lenalee said in union as they looked at the now awake Allen Walker. As soon as they said his name he pulled the blanket over his head and went back to sleep. Both Lavi and Lenalee blinked twice in confusion at what their friend had just done, it wasn't like him to act like that and they both knew it!

Allen's P.O.V

I waited for both Lenalee and Lavi to leave the room and once I knew they were long gone I got up and left the infirmary. As I walked down the hallway towards my room I thought about the dream I had 'A cursed wolf, I wonder what that could mean' Many questions went through my head but I couldn't get any answers. It would seem that I was a little too lost in thought because I had bumped into Bakanda!

"Watch where you're going, damn Moyashi!" Bakanda shouted. For some reason I didn't feel like replying so I just headed to my room that was right around the corner. As soon as I entered I went and lied down on my bed. I was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Damn it!" I yelled but my eyes widened as I heard myself not say 'Damn it' but it came out as a howl, a bloodthirsty wolfs howl. I went into a corner of my room hoping that no one had heard, but sadly one person did.

"Oi, Moyashi! Open up!" That person was Bakanda! I didn't respond, I was afraid, afraid of what I was becoming. I curled into a ball in the corner I was in.

"Damn it Moyashi answer!" The samurai on the other side of the door shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted back.

"I will if you tell me what that howl from your room just now was"

"Go away" I tried to shout but again it turned into a howl. I gripped my head in fear of what I was becoming. Then I felt it, something fluffy on my head, I got up and looked into the mirror only to see that I now had wolf ears and a wolf tail, both were as white as my hair, I stood there in complete shock. Then I looked at my hands, I now had sharp black nails. 'What the hell is happening to me?' I asked myself. I then heard someone kick the door down, Bakanda had entered the room!

By the time Bakanda had entered my room I was already petrified of what was happening. I was staring at the mirror in complete shock. I turned around to look at Bakanda who was staring at me in complete shock. I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes; they were tears of fear, fear of what I'm becoming.

"Moyashi, what the hell is going on?" Bakanda questioned, I could feel more tears form and I said

"I don't know"

"Che, did Komui do something to you?"

"I-I don't think so"

"Then what the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know" I tried to shout out but yet again it came out as a howl, no this time it was more like a growl. I saw Bakandas eyes go wide with shock and I started to cry my eyes out. Bakanda then walked over to me and touched my –now wolf- ears. He then started to play with them which was very strange for Bakanda but it felt nice, so nice that without me realizing my tail started to wag from side to side.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Finished!

Hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own -Man

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

It felt nice, so nice that my tail started to wag. I could tell that Bakanda was staring at it and before I knew it I passed out.

Allen's Dream

"The fact that you are back here again means that you still don't understand do you? I might as well say it again... YOU ARD A CURSED WOLF! Hurry up and remember your past already or you won't be able to remember how you met Mana" The voice –that was the same as last time- shouted at me. I tried to say 'Shut up' but it came out as a growl.

Allen's room Kandas P.O.V

After the Moyashi passed out I decided to put him in his bed and watch over him for tonight –well till the sun comes up. 'It's already 1 in the morning, Che' I thought 'Why am I giving a shit about the damn Moyashi? What the hell is happening to him anyway?'

Back in Allen's dream, Allen's P.O.V

"Do you want to return to the human form you have been in constantly for the past 5 years?" the voice asked me, I didn't understand what it meant by past 5 years but oh well. I nodded knowing that if I tried to say anything it would come out as a growl or howl.

"Very well then, just focus on being human" the voice said "even though you're not one" it added. I did as the voice told me to and in a matter of seconds I could feel that my wolf ears and tail had disappeared, I was happy about this when the voice said

"Remember this, when the sun sets your wolf-like features will come back, also if you get extremely pissed you may start to howl or growl" I nodded then I asked

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think? Idiot Apprentice. I'm the ghost of Cross Marian" My eyes went wide.

"Since when did you die?"

"I got killed by the earl about a month after I sent you to the order"

"Oh"

"You should get going"

With that I was bushed out of the dream and back into reality.

Allen's Room, Allen's P.O.V

As I woke up I could tell that I still had my wolf-like features. I looked at Bakanda who seemed to be staring at me.

"Oi, Moyashi" Bakanda said

"What?" I asked

"You sleep talk-no more like sleep growl" Bakanda was slightly blushing while saying this. I could feel my face go red so I decided to change the subject.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 in the morning" Bakanda replied.

"Oh"

"Che, damn Moyashi" I felt anger with what Bakanda had just called me but I didn't reply because of what the ghost of master told me.

9AM

I was finally able to hide my wolf-like features by taking masters advice. Bakanda and I were asked to go to Komui's office to get out next mission so that's where we are. 'Komui's asleep like usual' I thought as I went over to Komui and whispered

"Lavi asked Lenalee to marry him and she said yes" into one of his ears. I woke him up but now I had to calm the ready-to-kill Komui.

5 minutes later

Komui now had a serious look on his face as he said

"Kanda, Allen. Both of you are to go to a Village in England, there have been wolfs going around and killing Akuma and I think there may be Innocence involved. Also in this group of wolfs a girl with wolf-like features has been spotted and we think she may be an accommodator, you will leave immediately!" With that Bakanda and I left the room. On the train to our destination we were lucky enough to get our own room. I thought about the past events that had happened less than a day ago. I'm scared, scared of the truth,

"Wolfs huh" I mumbled.

"Just make sure you don't lose it, after all who knows what will happen. Neither of us knows what's happening to you and for all I know I would have to guess that you're turning into a wolf. Damn Moyashi."

"Yeah, I know"

"You seem awfully calm about it"

"I know, I just feel like what's happening to me is supposed to happen" I saw Bakanda raise an eyebrow at what I had just said.

"Let's just hope that you don't turn into a wolf" I nodded.

In The Village

As Bakanda and I walked down the streets we noticed that there was no one in sight and it seemed like a ghost town, well that is if you excluded the screams of joy coming from the centre of the Village. As Bakanda and I approached the crowd we heard people screaming with joy shout things like

"KILL THE ONE WHO LEADS THEM! MAKE HER DEATH SLOW AND PAINFUL!" As we went through the crowd to see what they were talking about my eyes went wide with shock. There was a girl about my age chained up on a wall. It looked as if she had white hair but I couldn't tell because of all the blood she was covered in, it was her own blood! I then clutched my head in pain; it seemed as if memories were playing through my head. Just as I saw that a man was about to finish off the girl something inside me snapped.

Kanda's P.O.V

Both the Moyashi and I were watching what was happening when I saw the Moyashi clutching his head and my instincts told me to do nothing so that's what I did. I looked back at the girl who was being tortured and just as a man was about to finish her off a wolf came out of nowhere, but this wolf was strange. It had white fur, it was about the size of a horse but slightly smaller. When I looked at its face my eyes went wide with shock, on the left side of the wolf's face was the same curse mark that the Moyashi has! The Moyashi had become a wolf somehow? I saw that the girl was now lying unconscious on the –now wolf- Moyashi's back. My eyes went wide as the Moyashi howled and started to attack villager after villager and in about 5 minutes I was the only person (other than the girl) left alive in the village. As the Moyashi pinned my down with his front paws I could tell that he was about to finish me off. Then the girl –who was still on the Moyashi's back- wrapped her arms around the Moyashi's neck and pulled him into a hug. She then said

"I'm alright, please stop this Allen" and with that the Moyashi took his paws off me, the girl jumped off the Moyashi's back and patted him on the head while I got up and then the Moyashi curled up into a ball and went to sleep. I was about to ask the girl how her injuries were when I realised that they were already completely healed but she was still soaked in her own blood so I couldn't see what she actually looked like.

"Who the hell are-" I was going to ask but I was cut off because of a message my golem had.

"Allen, Kanda! You need to return to HQ immediately, there have been numerous reports that the whole village has been wiped out by a single wolf!" It was Komui; I just decided to ignore his message because of the situation we are in. I looked over at the Moyashi; he was now awake so I decided to draw Mugen to prepare for an attack. As he got closer to the girl and I the girl pushed Mugen to the side as if she was trying to say 'Don't worry, he won't attack.' As the Moyashi got even closer the girl walked over to him and patted him on the head. I decided to ask

"Who the hell are you?"

"Saya and you?" the girl replied.

"Che, Kanda. What the hell are you?"

"I'm a Wolf Noah, just like Allen"

Chapter 3 finished

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :D

If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them~


End file.
